Genjutsu: Lust!
by Kito15
Summary: The Hidden Leaf Village has never encountered enemies like the ones that threaten them now. Armed with powerful Genjutsu, they plan to manipulate the Hidden Leaf Shinobi for pleasure and power. Mostly Yaoi with a little Yuri, lemons in most/all chapters.


Genjutsu: Lust!

Prologue

Author's Note: This is a rewrite of a FanFic I wrote about two or three years ago under a different account on this site, or maybe another site, I don't really remember. Anyways yea, I wanted to to start rewriting it because I felt that it had been a really good idea and because I lost track of it, and because I've grown as a writer and think I can write it a lot better now. Mostly Yaoi with some Yuri thrown in as well. Gonna be pretty lemony, so there's your warning lol Hope you enjoy it!

Two figures stood over the Hokage Stone Faces, one a man and the other a woman. Both stood at the edge of the cliff, side by side, peering down at the Village Hidden in the Leaves with subtle smirks on their twenty something faces.

Long, deep crimson colored hair blew gently in the breeze along with the tails of a similarly colored coat which barely covered two large breasts, both of which were struggling to break out of a see through, fishnet shirt. The coat came down to just inches below her hips, save for the coat tails which tickled the ground. It was met by thigh high, heeled sandals made of shiny black rubber. A black pair of panties completed the outfit, hidden by the coat so that it looked like she might be going commando.

The man sported deep, midnight black hair that extended to just above his shoulders and covered each of his ears. He wore a white, long sleeved shirt that conformed to his lean body, baggy blue pants that were so dark they nearly matched his black hair, and deep black sandals that actually were an exact color match to his hair. His smile began to grow, transforming from a subtle grin into a pearly white beam. He looked at the woman who stood beside them, and she winked at him quickly.

"This is going to be fun."

Her voice was was sultry and smooth, and carried a hint of smoke and sex, both of which were almost palpable on the wind to the man. Though he detected them, he was uninterested. He used his bat to play for a different team, and she wasn't all that interested in what she projected, despite how she dressed.

"Just hurry up and cast the jutsu, Chikako. We need to get back soon."

The man's voice wasn't deep, but wasn't high pitched either. It rested comfortably in the middle register, and there was something about it that gave it an alluring quality. Something about it seemed masculine and experienced, but also youthful and exuberant. Even Chikako sometimes found herself drawn to him, and she was never drawn to anyone.

"Don't get your briefs into a bunch, Katashi. We both know the _real _reason you want me to hurry up," she said teasingly, snickering quietly to herself. His sexuality and promiscuity were a running joke for her. Though Katashi didn't care much for it, it was her only way to get back at him for being the only man she was ever attracted to, and being homosexual.

"Would you not? If Nobu-sama hears you speaking like that, he won't be happy. And if we don't get back soon he's going to treat me rougher than even _I _care for," he spoke quickly and pointedly. Chikako could tell that he really was nervous, and for good reason. Nobu was a really big guy, and when that mixed with jealousy it was always a sign of disaster. She was resentful, but even she didn't want to see something bad happen. To Katashi or herself.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it now," she sighed, bringing her hands together. The red haired woman wove her hand seals skillfully, faster than most people Katashi had ever seen. He licked his lips slowly, excited for the chances that the jutsu would bring for he and Nobu-sama. All the men in the world would bow to them, and be available for anything and everything their hearts, heads and loins could desire. A true Heaven on earth.

Upon completing her hand seals, Chikako widened her stance and extended her arms towards the Hidden Leaf Village, causing her breasts to squeeze tightly together beneath her jacket. "Genjutsu: Lust!" Two words. Two simple, softly spoken words. The woman let the sexiness and smokiness of her voice mix with Chakra, and drift softly from her mouth and out over the village.

Though it was invisible to all those who inhabited the ninja village, Chikako and Katashi could see it clearly, and they both grinned at their success. Each person breathed in wisps of the smoke, and that was all that was necessary for the illusion to take effect. In several hours, the men would be lusting after one another, and the women would begin to crave the company of the males. Chikako expected that some would turn to their fellow females when they could find no men willing to satisfy them.

"All done," she said as she turned around, the smile gone from her face. As she walked away, Katashi stayed in place, toying with the idea of going down into the village. Chikako, hearing no foot steps other than her own, snapped her fingers and said, "Not now Katashi. The jutsu won't activate for another few hours. Besides, weren't you saying something about your precious Nobu-sama?"

The name of his master triggered something in his brain, and he quickly turned away and ran after his companion. With a gust of wind, they were gone, on their way from the Hidden Leaf Village. Little did they know that a single woman had avoided their Genjutsu. Kurenai Yuhi, Special Jonin of the Hidden Leaf, Genjutsu Specialist and soon to be mother had been out of the village gathering flowers for her deceased lover's grave. As she stepped back into the village, she felt a strange reflex at the back of her mind, but played it off as the baby playing tricks on her. Placing a hand over her stomach, she continued on to her apartment. She had to figure out how to let the important people in her life know, since they wouldn't be able to guess just yet. She still wasn't even showing.


End file.
